Tedious Entity
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: A short character analysis and a look into the daily life of Hatori Sohma. What is his purpose in life and why does he act the way he does? One-shot. Please read and review- thank you! This is for all those Hatori fans out there.


**I haven't updated any of my stories in a long while simply because I have a lot of extra work to do at this point. But, this little one-shot, I think, was deserving of being published. I had this simple idea in my mind for a long time- to do a character analysis. I must admit, just writing this has given me a much deeper understanding of Hatori and his current life and inevitable past. So, I'd say this was a success- at least in my opinion.**

**So, take a read, enjoy and please leave yours truly a wonderful review expressing your unique thoughts on this short story. Thank you!**

**NOTE: I now have a Twitter account and a personal playlist! Take a small trip to my profile to get the links and visit! Follow me on Twitter! **

**_[Song: "Organ Fugue In G Minor" by Johann Sebastian Bach]  -_This composition is one of my favorites and it really is beautiful, so see my playlist (link on my profile) to listen while reading. I would highly recommend you do so. :)**

* * *

**Tedious Entity**

The tempting aroma emanating from the steaming cup of coffee on his desk and the luxury of the soft leather chair underneath him were the only minute comforts offered to Hatori on this rainy fall morning. The bleak and dull walls of his office and the constant lingering smell of antiseptic surrounded him, engulfing him in a stoic world of medicine. Not that it mattered to Hatori anyway. He grew up in this house following his father, the former family doctor, around these halls day after day. He knew every crack and crevice of this house like the back of his hand.

On that note, the memories of such times were not ones to be happily regarded. His father was not a kind man, as far as he could remember. He used to erase memories without so much as a smidgen of remorse when given the order from the head of the family.

One single touch from the former doctor could destroy your entire life and dreams. Hatori, scared of wielding such power, prayed night and night again that his father would live to carry out the family curse for as long as humanly possible. This would have been quite touching if Hatori had actually loved his father. But, alas, that was not the case. That sort of power was one that Hatori Sohma never wanted to bear. To have such dynamism that can erase a person's memory in a single touch- that made the person with the ability a lethal weapon.

Now, as Hatori sat in his office, like he had done for several years now, he stared down at his hands and wondered if his own memories could be erased just as easily by his own hands. Could he possibly have the glorious and saving strength to search the secrets of his own mind and erase all those times and thoughts that troubled him? Could he erase those times with his mother and father? Could he ever have the heart to truly forget his one love, Kana? The answer to all these questions was the same. It was plain and simple and it reverberated through head over and over again: _no!_

A soft sigh escaped his formerly closed lips as the warm and delicious coffee slipped down his wanting throat. Nothing else could get him up and ready for his day like his specially made cup of coffee. It contained exact amounts of his personal selection of ingredients. And now, he wished nothing more than to have the day off and get a chance to relax or maybe even talk a brisk walk out of doors for a change.

Hatori could dream though, right? It sounded good in theory, a day off, but the entire family knew well enough that no peaceful rest was in sight for the next few years, at least. And that left much to be desired for the whole Sohma family. But Hatori couldn't help but envy Shigure and the constant company he kept. Tohru, that wonderful soul, was such a sweet girl and Hatori would love nothing more than to be able to talk to her occasionally, although he knew secretly that she would find him much of a bore. He was a solemn and sole person to begin with, but having Momiji bounce around you all day leaves a spot for the wanting of actual company.

Sometimes, Hatori liked to think of it as a daily routine, his life. You get up at five in the morning every day, shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair and get dressed. It was just as any other person in the world did. But Hatori still felt like an outcast, despite these thoughts and reassurances. Then he would grab a cup of hot coffee and head on over to the office. He then would grab Akito's medicine, administer it and then take a small quiet moment to himself before he began work for the day. All things considered in the Sohma family, Hatori really could not ask for more. It was just the way he liked it, tedious.

Setting the half-filled cup of coffee down on his desk, Hatori began to look through the patient files for the day. The sun, completely hidden by the storm clouds, did absolutely nothing to illuminate the dark room- even with the shades open to their fullest.

Dr. Sohma reached to his right to turn on his desk lamp when a picture caught his eye. It was in a simple wooden photo frame, sitting just behind the lamp itself. It was almost like it was trying to be hidden. In the laminated photo was none other than Hatori himself in his graduation robe with his graduation cap on, holding a diploma and a framed golden award in his hands. Flanking him on either side were his younger cousins, Ayame and Shigure, both dressed in black suits. On the bottom of the picture was a little caption that read: _"July 8__th__, 2003." _That was the very year and date in which he had graduated from medical school at the prodigal age of only 23 years.

As he stared at his younger self in the dark room, Hatori could help but reminisce about those times. Those days before his graduation were the happiest of his entire life, he remembered. After his graduation, hell had finally surfaced as the entire zodiac was forced to face the unavoidable reality of being cursed humans. Akito was ill, and being the family physician, Hatori had to step in and take care of the head of the family every second of the day. Two years were spent so- until Akito finally improved slightly. Hatori immediately left Akito, taking hold of the medical office on the family estate that once belonged to his deceased father. Now, only four years later, Hatori was a well respected physician and doctor to over two-hundred diverse people, including the zodiac and the Sohmas that lived on the estate.

And that meant that there was constantly work to be done. Always.

Breaking free of his reverie with that thought, Hatori flicked on the light switch and pulled every bit of emotion from his body. He was now the stoic and professional Dr. Sohma that everyone knew.

They say that children learn from their parents' actions. Hatori was no exception to this actuality. He acted this way because that's simply how he was bought up. And he never learned any way else, so this was his natural attitude. He didn't want to be intimidating and self-kept, but he could not help it. So, that was his everyday frame of mind and body- stoicism.

And as the soft light filled the room, Dr. Hatori Sohma began his daily routine once again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, so please leave a review and don't forget to head on over to my profile page and follow me on Twitter for sneaks peaks on future fanfictions and updates from myself. Thank you. **


End file.
